Returning Shadows
by LadyKisaragi
Summary: Yuffie remembers the man, Vincent Valentine, that saved her life when she was younger and then disappeared without a trace. Now, he's appeared and she couldn't be anymore thrilled, but Leon doesn't share the same enthuasim Yuffie does.
1. Chapter 1

1**Returning Shadows**

A/N: I need to quit writing, too many ideas for story yet I got so many to finish. Well, enjoy this one cause I've been meaning to do it.

**Chapter One**

_The young girl panted heavily, as she ran through the snowy woods. She looking back at behind her as the shadows were chasing her. She was told not to wander from Radient Garden, so far without anyone with her. She was in big T-shirt that went down over her knees as it was the only thing she was wearing as she sprinted as fast as she could through the woods. Panting heavily, as her feet were going numb as well as the rest of her body. The little girl finally fell forward into the snow._

'_Momma...Daddy..."_

_She murmured as her eyes closed, as unconsciousness took over. The shadows drew closer as they came in for the kill as they trudged through the snow towards their fallen prey. One launched crouched to the ground before it launched at the girl's body with it's claws grabbing at her. The creatures actions stopped as a loud sound rang through the forest sending the creature back into the ground as it was attacked. It soon dissolved after being killed. The other two shadows watched their comrade fall, before noticing a figure walking towards them from the young girl._

'_Leave before I kill you.'_

_The voice was icy cold and there wasn't any emotion behind it except some hidden rage. Whatever it may be the creatures slowly backed up as they could sense a strong and maybe even evil aura around him. They soon melted down into the snow before they disappeared. The figured walked into the clearing as his gaze fell upon the small girl in the snow. Her clothes were tattered, no doubt from the shadows that were chasing her and her lips were blue and her skin was pale now as he noticed her small shivers. He turned his back as he began to walk away from him._

'_Mmn, don't leave me...'_

_He stopped as he turned his head slightly looking back at her as she curled up in the snow. Specs of the cold fluff falling down onto her._

'_Mommy...daddy...don't go...'_

'_...'_

_He silently stood there, as he sighed to himself before he went back to her side kneeling beside her. He scooping her up in his arms as he made his way back to Radient Garden with her. He'd guess that's where she came from since there were no others towns close enough._

'_Mmm.'_

_Her small hands squeezed his shirt as she leaned against his warm chest._

"_Wake up..."_

"_Hnn?"_

"_Yuffie snap out of it!"_

"Wha?" Yuffie shook her head as she came back to reality for a moment. Leon was in front of her with his gunblade a few inches from her face. He pulled his weapon back from her as he looked at her with an annoyed look on his face as he rubbed his free hand along his forehead slowly.

"Yuffie you didn't even try to dodge my attack. You've been like this for the past couple of days. We're not going to be ready for the Olympus Coliseum tournaments at this rate if you can't even dodge my attack." He sheathed his gunblade to his side as he looked at his companion.

"Well, it's only because we've been training non-stop in the Bailey! I mean even in the middle of the night and in the morning and in the afternoon when we're not trying to re-construct Hollow Bastion back into Radient Garden." She snapped at him, as she folded her arms across her chest. He raised his brow as he looked at the young shinobi. Lately, she had been quite touchy. He wasn't too sure why and ever since Cloud had recently came back she's been acting differently and not to mention dressing differently. Like himself and Cloud she was wearing mostly black and dull colors. Though Cloud would come and go like the wind.

"I'm done...I'm going back to Merlin's house. Plus, it's been getting pretty cold outside lately." She said rubbing her arms, as she turned to walk off. Her movements coming to a halt as Leon grabbed her by her wrist and pulled him back to her. He looking her in the eye as she looked back to him bewildered.

"Yuffie, you can tell me if something's bothering you."

She looked at him silently, before her gaze lowered a little. Her bangs brushed over her eyes as she shook her head, "Nothing's wrong Leon. I'm just tired I guess."

Yuffie pulled from him as she made her way down the corridor through the bailey doors that led back to town. Leon watched her leave, as he ran a hand back through his hair.

"She actually called me Leon. That's a first for her."

Maybe he was thinking too much into this. It wasn't really any of his concern and it wasn't nothing serious. Yuffie was probably just feeling stressed out from all their training they've been doing not to mention the construction on the town.

"I guess I'll cut her some slack...for tonight anyway."

Yuffie jumped down off the ledges from the entrance to the bailey as she landed on the ground. She never did like taking the long way around. She looked down at the ground at her feet as she walked with her arms behind her back.

'_It's that same dream. Not just a dream it was real, but why do I think about it now? I wonder if it's because we've finally realized the true name of our town.'_

"Squall is probably going to make us do overtime training tomorrow. Geeze, what a slave driver." She sighed as she walked up to Merlin's door as she made her way inside. She looked around as the place was it's usually cluttered self. Aerith would try to organize Merlin's books and things, but he'd complain that he'd have some system or other even though he could barely remember most of his spells. Cid was at his computer doing his usual work and making sure the town's defense mechanism was working. No one would ever figure Cid for being big on technology even though he did build and fix gummi ships for a living. She stretched her arms above her head before plopping down on the bed.

Leon made his way into the town square where the shops surrounded the area. The shops were closed, since it was all ready night time. He usually just patrolled the area making sure there weren't any heartless up and about before he would retire for the rest of the night. If there was any threat around the town's defense mechanism would take care of it or alert them. He stood in the middle of the square as he looked around silently, everything looked peaceful enough, but he felt uneasy for some reason.

"Come out. I know you're there." He gripped the end of his blade as his eyes darted side to side looking in front of him. He felt a ominous presence here. It felt unhuman. It had to be a heartless lurking around. His necklace jingled slightly, as his head jerked up. He quickly turned around as he unsheathed his gunblade and quickly got into a offensive position. A tall figure stood in front of him shrouded in a red cape.

"Cloud...?"

Leon squinted a bit, before the figure stepped into the light of the dim square. It was not Cloud, that was for sure. The man had a pale complexion and long hair. Part of his face was covered by his cape. It reminded him of Cloud, but this wasn't Cloud. Leon kept his grip on his sword as he narrowed his eyes towards the man.

"I've never seen you here before. I can tell you aren't one of the locals. Identify yourself or leave."

The man stayed silent as he seemed to be ignoring Leon's warning. He looking around as he walked a little ways from him. He looked like he was looking for something.

"Did you hear me or what? If you don't tell me who you are and what you're doing here I'll be forced to make you leave."

"Hmpf."

That seemed to be the only reply he got from him, as he turned his head as he gave Leon a cold unemotional look from his eye.

"What is this place?"

"That's really none of your concern. I asked you a question."

"My name is...irrelevant." He said, before he began to make his way to the Borough.

"Oh, no you don't!"

Leon charged at him as he raised his weapon above his head as he jumped towards him and brought his weapon down upon where the strange man was standing. He turned his head looking back at him, before he'd suddenly disappear in front of Leon as his sword clanked loudly against the ground. Leon only seeing a flash of red move quickly past him as he was momentarily stunned at what had happened.

'_He moved so fast I could barely see him.'_

The sound of a click was heard, as Leon could feel cold metal pressing against the back of his head. He stood still, as he looked back from the corners of his eye.

"I have no business with you. If you continue to pester me I will have no choice but to take you out."

Leon sneered as his teeth grinded together slowly, as he wasn't too sure what his next move would be. He had to do something or he'd have a new hole in the back of his head. The sound of quiet footsteps approached as a figure came from the borough.

"Leon?"

"Hm?" The man looked over at the new presence that was here as he lured his gaze away from Leon. Leon then took the opportunity while he was distracted to swing his blade quickly behind him towards the man. The barrel of the gun pulling back from his head as he jumped back from Leon's attack as he slashed along abdomen. He hissed as his finger pulled back on the trigger. The loud gunshot ringing through the silent air of Hollow Bastion as Leon cried out loudly and fell to the ground.

"Leon!"

"Where IS everyone? It's been two hours and I haven't been able to get in touch with Leon. His patrols of the town usually don't take so long." Yuffie looked at the clock on the wall as it was already midnight.

"You worry too much kid. Leon can take care of himself. Aerith is probably at the infirmary tending to the people who have been attacked by heartless or otherwise. And Merlin? Well, you know how that geezer is. Pops in and out whenever he pleases. He's always traveling the world." Cid turned around in his seat and looked at Yuffie who was sitting on the bed along the wall. "You've been acting a little weird lately kid, anything wrong?"

Yuffie looked at him as she wondered if everyone noticed that she's been like this for the past couple of days. She shook her head, "No. Why do you guys keep asking me that? I'm feeling just fine! Fit as a fiddle."

"Come on you can't fool me. I may be old, but I'm not that old. Now, talk."

"You can be such a pain Cid." Yuffie sighed, as she leaned back on her hands on the bed. "Well, I guess it's because we've moved back here to Hollow Bastion. It just feels real different from Transverse Town. Transverse Town was pretty nice, just got to use to living there and now we're here. It feels weird and Radient Garden isn't at all how it use to be."

"Oh, I see now. Well, I guess I can understand that. It has been a long time since we've been back here and things have changed since Ansem isn't here anymore." He rubbed a hand against his nose. "So, is that's all that's been really bothering you?"

"Well..."

The door suddenly swung open, as it hit against the back of the wall. Aerith dashed in as she looked around the room before going over to Merlin's large cabinet as she opened it. She fumbled through it as objects fell out of it.

"Damn Aerith, don't you know how to come in like anyone else! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" He watched the pink clad woman look through Merlin's mess in distress before she grabbed a first aid kit.

"I'm sorry Cid, but this is an emergency. I'll explain later!" She said, before she ran over to Yuffie and grabbed her hand yanking her up off the bed as she pulled her outside as she led her out.

"H-hey! Aerith slow down what's going on? Where are we going?" Yuffie followed her with no choice in the matter as they ran through the Borough.

"Leon's been badly injured."

"Squall? He's been hurt?" She looked at her wide eyed as they turned the corner before reaching a wooden door. A sign hanging above the door that said Infirmary.

"Yes. A strange man had attacked him. I had just saw it when I got there. I brought you along cause I'm not sure I can handle treating two patients." She said, as she opened the door as Yuffie followed her.

"Two?" She looked at Aerith confused as she shut the door behind them. She following her down the hallway before they entered into one of the doors on the right. Leon was laying down on a bed his jacket hanging over a chair as his shirt sleeve was rolled up along his arm. Aerith took a seat on the stool next to his bed as she open the first aid kit taking out a bandage. Yuffie noticed the blood running from Leon's arm and small pan that had a few long blood covered bullets in it. She felt sick just looking at it.

"Is...is Squall going to be all right?" She walked over and looked at him with concern. She watched Aerith wrap up his flesh wound tightly before laying a hand over the bandage as she casted cure on it.

"He'll be all right. My healing powers subsided the pain for now. My other problem is treating the other one."

"Other one? What do you mean?"

"Well...the one that had attacked Leon was bleeding pretty badly as well, so I brought him here too as well. And..."

"Are you crazy?" Yuffie yelled, as Aerith looked at her from her loud outburst.

"Shh, Yuffie please we're in a Infirmary."

"Who gives a damn? You mean to tell me you want me to help treat a man that probably had an intent to kill Leon? You must have lost it!" She said, as she put her hands on her hips.

"Well, I couldn't leave him there to die. Though he put up a fight when I got some of the doctors who were working here to help bring him in. He's in the next room. So, can you please take a look at him while I look at Leon?" Aerith looked at her with the utmost sincereness, as it was hard to usually say no to Aerith with a look on her face like that.

"Grr, fine. But if he gets out of line he's toast okay?"

Yuffie grumbled as she grabbed the first aid kit off the bed and left the room. She really wanted to stay with Squall, but it didn't seem like she had a choice. She looked at the closed door, as she sighed. She didn't even have her weapon with her, safe for a few shiruken. The door opened as she turned the nob. She peeking in cautiously to make sure everything was all right. She could see a figure laying on the bed. It seemed he was unconscious. Yuffie stepped in and shut the door behind her as she made her way over to the occupied bed. She noticed the crimson tattered cape lying on the floor. It reminded her of Cloud's. She sat down as she looked him over until she looked at his face.

"He's so pale..."

She leaned in closer, as she tried to get a better look at him.

"And kind of handsome too. If you can get over the whole vampire attire."

_What am I saying? He nearly killed Leon. God, I'm such a scatter brain sometimes._

She reached a hand over to brushing a few bangs out of his face. Yuffie gave a small shriek as his hand quickly grasped her wrist tightly as his eyes shot open looking at her. He sat up quickly as he tugged her over onto the bed as she was pinned down onto it. His cold metal hand clenched at her throat firmly, but not tightly enough to close off her air supply completely. She gasped out and gagged, as she thrashed below him, but she couldn't shake him off. She looked at him hovering above her as she was sitting on her lap.

"Who are you and what am I doing here?" He asked, though it sounded more like he was demanding to know. Yuffie sputtered a few words, before he loosened his grip on her throat. He looked closely at her as he noticed how young she was.

_She's just a kid._

He watched her intently, as she was too scared to say anything. Her eyes looking up into his red eyes. They were so cold and empty, yet full of sorrow.

_His eyes...they're like..._

"Vincent Valentine..."

His eyes widened slightly, but he maintained the same emotionless expression on his face. His claw sliding from her neck and to her shoulder.

"How...do you know my name...?"

**TBC**

_Well, that took me a night and morning to finish. Maybe I should have made it longer. I'll try finishing my other stories and fixing some spelling grammars. I looked over this one and don't think there' s a butt load of spelling grammar's here. All ready working on the second chapter too this. I might revising or deleting some stories that didn't quite do too good and etc._


	2. Chapter 2

**Returning Shadows**

A/N: Wow, got a couple of reviews. Thanks you guys. Well, here's the second chapter. It didn't take too long to get up. Enjoy. Working on Chapter 3 already.

**Chapter Two**

_The young girl shifted under the sheets of her bed, before slowly opening her eyes._

'_Mm?'_

_She slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes as she wasn't sure how she had gotten back into bed. She looked over at the window next to her bed as she saw the frost that covered the corners of it. It was still snowing outside. It was so quiet you could almost here the snow falling to the ground._

'_I see you're awake...'_

_She gasped out at the sudden low voice, as she squeezed her stuffed moogle in her arms. She looked over to across her room to see someone sitting in a chair next to the other window in her room._

'_W..w...who are you?'_

'_I'm no one. So, what were you doing out in the snow this late at night?'_

'_Mm...'_

_She looked down quietly as her hands rubbed against one another as she squeezed the moogle, a little tighter._

'_You don't have to say anything, I was only curious. Your mother and father would be upset if they knew you were out like that.'_

'_My mommy and daddy are dead...'_

'_...Forgive me. I didn't know.'_

_She shook her head as she looked over at him._

'_The shadows killed them and took their hearts...I saw it.'_

'_The creatures that chased you?'_

'_Yah. There are more of the scary monsters coming here. It's scary.'_

'_So, you stay all by yourself.'_

_She nodded. Squall and Aerith would come by and try to get her to come stay in the castle of Radient Garden, but it seemed the girl was so torn apart by her parents death she didn't even want to leave her house._

'_T-thank you, for saving me Mister.'_

'_It was not my intention. I was merely passing through.'_

'_Well, thank you for passing through.' She smiled at him, before she crawled out of her bed with her stuffed animal and made her way over to him. He looked down at her as she smiled at him widely._

'_My name is Yuffie Ki-sa-ga-ri. What's yours?'_

'_Child, aren't you scared of me?'_

'_No.'_

'_Why not? Everyone is disturbed by my appearance, even adults.'_

'_You saved me so you must be a good person.'_

'_...'_

_She climbed up over his knees and into his lap as she stared at him. He adverted his gaze from her, as his head lowered as his cape covered his face even more._

'_Don't hide! I wanna see.'_

_She reached up tugging down on his cape forcing him to lean down as she got good look at his red eyes and pale face. He awaited a scream or some type of cry from the girl, but none came._

'_You have nice eyes.'_

_She said, before she let go of him and plopped back in his lap. Yawning, as she leaned back against him as she hugged her stuffed moogle. This little girl was very strange. He's never seen anyone like her or heard anyone said that to him before. If anything his eyes was merely a reminder of his abomination._

'_Vincent.'_

'_Mm...?'_

'_Vincent Valentine.'_

'_Hn...'_

_He looked down at her as she yawned quietly, as her eyes were closed. She dozing off in his lap against him. He didn't think anyone could feel so comfortable around him, especially a child. He pulled his cape from along his side and covered her with it as he leaned back in his chair._

'_Vin vin...'_

Vincent looked down at her, as his face was a few inches from hers. He looked into her eyes silently as Yuffie swallowed the lump in her throat. She exhaling a bit, as she felt uneasy with him staring at her so intently.

"Vin vin, do you mind?"

"She was the only one that ever called me that..."

He murmured, as he pulled back a few inches from her face. Yuffie let out a sigh of relief, as she thought she was dead for sure. She smiled a little, as he leaned himself back off of her as she sat herself up rubbing her neck.

"Forgive me. Natural reflexes."

"It's okay. You're still quick as ever." She rubbed her neck a little as she couldn't shake the tips of his claw brushing against the tender flesh of her neck. "I've been through worst."

"I see..."

A man of few words as always. If she remembered correctly he never talked that much at all or to anyone, besides herself. Everyone always saw him as a threat or some type of monster. She didn't think it was his fault he looked the way he did. She looked down at the claw glove he wore over his arm as she noticed a deep gash in it. It looked as though something pretty sharp nearly penetrated it. Her gaze went back to his face, as her hands rubbed against one another.

"So, what brought you back to Hollow Bastion?"

"Hollow Bastion? I don't believe I've ever been here before, but it feels familiar."

"Oh, right. This is actually Radient Garden, but for right now it's Hollow Bastion."

A brow rose as he looked at her as if he didn't almost believed what she said.

"How did that happen...?"

"Well..."

* * *

In the next room, Leon groaned lowly as Aerith placed a hand on his forehead as she looked at him. His eyes opening slowly, as he squinted from the bright light from the ceiling. Aerith gave a sigh of relief, as she put a hand to her chest. 

"What a relief. You woke up earlier than I expected. I thought you'd be out all night."

"Out? Hnn, where am I?" He pulled a hand up to his left arm feeling the bandage that was wrapped around his arm and there was one wrapped around his leg as well. The wounds stung as he flinched in pain.

"You're in the infirmary. I found you in the center square of Hollow Bastion. You had gunshot wounds."

"Center Square? Gunshot...gunshots. That man!" Leon suddenly remembered what had happened, as he remembered that bastard getting his last shots in before he was about to go in for the finishing blow. Leon quickly sat up as he began to pull himself off the bed.

"Leon what are you doing? You need to rest for the rest of the night."

"No, that man is still wandering around outside. He might even be in the borough by now. I have to find him." He pulled himself up onto his feet as he went to the door. Aerith ran in front of him as she stopped him from going any further.

"Don' t bother Leon, because he's not even there anymore."

"What? Why not? Did he leave Hollow Bastion?" Leon looked at her as Aerith looked down as her fingers twiddled against one another.

"Well, it's because he's here...in the infirmary."

"Excuse me? You're treating some man that nearly killed me and he's **here** being **treated.**" His eyes narrowed, as he couldn't believe Aerith would even do that. He knew she was very kind hearted, but this man seemed almost inhuman when he was fighting him.

"Well, I couldn't leave him for dead. It seemed so wrong. He's in the next room being treated by Yuffie."

"...What?"

--

"Come on."

"..."

"Take it off."

"..."

"Do I have to do it myself then?"

"It's not necessary."

"Then why not do it yourself?"

"Cause it's unnecessary."

"...but your shirt is bloody." Yuffie frowned, as she sat there on the bed with the pale gunslinger as she looked at his shirt that was stained with blood around the gash in his shirt.

"I am fine. I'll take my leave here once I have my gun and cape." He began to get up, before he found himself pinned back on the bed with the petite girl on top of him.

"You're not fine. I need to see your wound so I can treat it. Since, you refuse to take your shirt off I'm going to do it myself." She said, as she began to pull his shirt over his stomach. For some reason, she was feeling a bit shy towards him a little.

_Geeze, that didn't sound right. That's something I'd expect saying to Leon. Ahh, so embarrassing. Don't think perverted thoughts like that._

Vincent Valentine grabbed her wrist gently, as he put them to her hips as he leaned up with her sitting in his lap.

"Like I said, I'm fine. It doesn't hurt."

"But..."

'_Leon wait! Don't be so rash!'_

'_Let go Aerith, she could already be dead by now or even a hostage.'_

The door to the room suddenly swung open as Leon kicked it in. Yuffie's head jerking a little in surprise at seeing Leon at the door.

"Squall you're all right!"

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Huh?" Yuffie looked at him puzzled, as he pointed towards Vincent as he looked at Leon over his shoulder.

"Hnn?"

"Take your hands off of her. Who do you think you are?" He snapped at him, as he gestured to his hands being on Yuffie's hips not to mention her being in his lap. It wasn't exactly the most flattering position to be in. Leon was upset that someone like him could take him down in no time, but he didn't know why but he felt fury build up in him watching this strange man hold Yuffie.

"I believe that you're mistaken." Vincent said calmly, as he seemed to keep his composure better than Leon.

"Mistaken? What do you take me for a fool? I can see what you were going to do, you leech."

"Fools are quick to judge. And if we were going to 'do' anything I really don't think that would be any of your concern." He said, as he turned his head away from him.

"Why you no good bas..."

"Le-on!" Aerith held him back as he began to make his way over to him, as Aerith was dragged with him as he stepped forward. Yuffie was a little flustered from the scene unfolding, before he snapped out of her trance. She managed to jump out of his lap before stepping in front of Leon.

"Leon cool it! He's a friend of mine!"

"He's a wha...?"

Aerith and Leon looked at Yuffie in shock from what she had said as they looked at Vincent and back to her again.

_How can she be friends with someone like him? He looks like he's twice her age, maybe even older than me but he doesn't even look it._

"He really is, so please don't try and kick his butt okay? This is Vinny, all right? He's been gone for a long time, but he came back."

"It's Vincent."

"Oh...well it's nice to meet you Vincent. Wish we could have met under, um, better circumstances. I'm Aerith." She smiled, as her hands loosened around Leon once she made sure he wasn't going to try and start a fight here. She was only glad he didn't have his weapon on him at the moment. "And this is Leon."

There was an awkward silence in the room as both men didn't say anything or really introduce themselves to one another.

"Whatever."

"Hn..."

"See, that's Squall's way of saying you're welcome here and hello." Yuffie smiled, as Leon folded his arms across his chest as Vincent got up from the bed and grabbed his cloak. It falling over him like a second skin as he put it on.

"It's Leon and if you think that...ugh."

Aerith nudged him in the side with her elbow stopping him from further speaking. He scowling a little as he looked at Aerith, who held that innocent look on her face.

"Well, by all means he's welcome to stay if he doesn't cause any trouble."

"Really? Thank you, thank you. I promise he won't cause any trouble. Right, Vin vin?" Yuffie looked back at the tall man, as his mouth was covered by his red cloak. He looking at her as he merely gave a low grunt. Him and Leon seem to just stare at each other, as if there was some silent exchange of words being made. Probably nothing nice being said.

"You can stay here at the Infirmary for awhile, before we can find you a more suitable place to stay at."

"I'm fine."

Aerith tilted her head as her hand was on her chin, "But you're wound probably looks pretty bad."

"I've had far worst than 'grazes' like this."

Leon fist clenched as he listened to him. Vincent brushed past Yuffie and the others as he left the room. Yuffied sighed, as he still seemed pretty cold towards others still even after all this time. Even back then he didn't really like to open up to anyone and he only told her a few things, but she was just a kid back then.

"He's very...charming." Aerith said, breaking the silence as she wasn't too sure what to say.

"Like a snake." Leon added.

"He's not THAT bad. You just need to get to know him." Yuffie retorted

"Oh, you mean how I got to know the barrel of his **gun** that was in the back of my head? I think I'll pass."

Yuffie didn't know what Leon's problem was with Vincent. He knew he couldn't be jealous of the fact that he was around her.

_Yeah, right. Keep on dreaming Yuffie. Like Leon would be jealous of him over me._

"Well, whatever then. I'm going to go make sure he's all right."

She said, as she ran past the two leaving him and Aerith alone.

"I hope Yuffie can find a suitable place for him to stay. At least..."

"Aerith are you really considering letting someone like _that_ stay here. We have enough trouble defending the town from heartless and now we have some dangerous gunslinger residing here?"

"Well, he is Yuffie's friend. Even if I said he couldn't stay here, it didn't look like we had too much say in the matter."

"Why not? He doesn't look like the type of guy I want hanging around Yuffie." Leon grumbled, as he looked down as his finger tapped his arm.

"Oh? Since, when have you been concerned about any guy hanging around Yuffie?" Aerith looked at him as she smiled as she put her hands behind her back as he looked at his face. He turned his head giving a 'hmf'.

"That's _not_ what I meant. He's obviously dangerous and with Yuffie around he could easily harm her or take her hostage."

"Mm, I see. Well, let's not really worry about it for now. We'll just keep a eye on him for now, okay? And Leon please try to be on your best behavior or at least try not to kill him."

Leon looked at her as he knew he couldn't argue with Aerith, as he'd probably just end up losing the conversation as always like this.

"Fine, but if I see him in any way try to harm Yuffie or anyone else. Or cause any trouble he's as good as dead."

With that being said, Leon marched out of the room as Aerith gave a heavy sigh.

"I really hope it doesn't have to come to that.

* * *

Yuffie quietly walked behind Vincent, as they walked through the bailey. She wasn't too sure what to say to him as they were alone. She was merely following him like a kid as she use to a long time ago. The bailey was still in ruins from the heartless war they fought not too long ago. They were slowly re-constructing this part, but they were more focused on fixing up the town and castle for now. The town itself was coming along fine. The roofs weren't boarded up like they were before and they cleared out more of the junk in the square. Aerith was beginning to plant flowers around the town square of Hollow Bastion to add more color to the place. 

Vincent had suddenly stopped, as Yuffie had accidently bumped into him. She jumping a little as she snapped out of her thoughts as he looked over his shoulder at her. A hand rubbed the back of her head, as she laughed nervously, "Sorry about that. I guess I was just spacing out."

He said nothing, as he moved over to one of the large wide glass-less windows along the left wall of the bailey. He sat down on the window sill as he leaned back. One leg resting along the window sill as the other was down on the ground. He looked up into the sky as the clouds glided across the heartshaped 3rd quarter moon.

"Yuffie..."

"Hm?"

"What do you want from me?"

"Wha..?"

"I have nothing to really offer to you. So, what is it?"

The young ninja looked down as her feet as she shifted her weight form side to side. She thinking of what to say to him, as she wasn't quite expecting that question from him. Though, he was known to say a few things out of the blue like that.

_Why do I want him to stay?_

"Well, you saved my life."

"And?" He said bluntly, as he continued to look up into the sky as he didn't look her way. Yuffie looked at him with a confused looked before it turned into annoyance.

"What do you mean 'and'? You saved my life and you stayed with me for those couple of days up until...well, up until we were separated from our home. You just disappeared before it happened. I consider you my friend you knuckle head."

He looked at her from the corner of his eye, as his arm rested over his knee. Strands of his ebony hair falling along his face. Yuffie seemed to be pouting, as she seemed a bit upset from his reply.

_Still, haven't changed. Hm, still has such innocence. It must be a blessing to age._

"That doesn't explain still what you want from me."

"I want...! I want...you to stay here with me...us."

His head turned as he looked at her with his full attention as he rose a brow.

"You know, stay here forever."

"I really don't think that's possible Yuffie..."

"Huh? Why not?"

"It's just not."

"That's not a reason!"

"Yuffie look at me. I don't think everyone would be so thrilled to have someone like me in such a serene place as this." He stood up as he walked over to her, as he stood in front of her as he looked down into her eyes.

"Haven't you noticed that I haven't aged since the last time you saw me?"

Yuffie did notice this, she wasn't too sure why he hasn't though she was just glad to have him here now.

"Yeah, but I still want you here..."

Her hands reached up as she didn't hesitate to bring them to his face as she cupped his face gently. She looking up into his eyes as she smiled.

"Come on, Vinny just give it a try at least. Please?"

His hands reached up as they covered her own. He closed his eyes and sighed as he pulled her hands from his face.

"I'll stay for a few weeks or so, but that's it..."

"All right!" She yelled, as she jumped up in victory. She knew he'd agree sooner or later, she was about to just cling to his leg and never let go, but this will work. "This is going to be great. I can show you around and we can catch up. Come on, I can put you up with us and there's plenty of room."

"That won't be necessary. I'll stay here for the night."

"Outside? Wouldn't you rather stay in a bed?" She said, as she stretched her arms above her head and yawned.

"I'm use to it. You should go to bed. It's late."

"Will you be here in the morning when I get up?"

"Yes."

"Promise?"

"Yes."

"Cross your heart?"

"Yes, Yuffie."

"With sugar on top?"

"..." He shook his head as he looked at her at this was a bit ridiculous and tedious, but he humored her. "I said I promise."

"All right, goodnight Vinny. Don't let the heartless bite." She said, as she turned around and ran out of the bailey with a happy look on her face. Vincent watched her leave, before he looked back outside at the moon.

_I can't linger here too long..._

* * *

'_What are you doing, Yuffie?'_

'_I'm practicing my n-ni-nin-ja moves.'_

'_You'll hurt yourself.'_

'_Nu-uh!'_

'_Kids your age should be playing with dolls not weapons.'_

_Vincent Valentine leaned against the wall, as he watched the little girl throw Shuriken at a piece of paper against the wall with a crudely drawn target on it. He watched as she'd miss the target poorly, as the shuriken clanked against the stone wall of the bailey._

'_I'm going to be as good as my daddy was.'_

_She said, as she continued to throw the metal stars. Vincent's head jerk at the sudden cry that was heard from the young girl as she fell onto her knees and was balling like a baby. He ran to her side to see if she had hurt herself. He lifted her hand as looked at the small cut on her finger. It wasn't nothing serious. Though, she seemed to think it was. He wasn't too sure what to do as she continued to cry._

"_Yuffie, it's not that bad."_

"_A..ahhh..I...I...know...wahh...!"_

_She cried as she rubbed her hand against her eyes, as she hiccuped. Vincent wasn't one who had a way of dealing with children like this._

"_What...do you want me to do?"_

"_I want...a.ah...band-aid!"_

"_I don't have one."_

"_Well, kiss it better."_

"_Wha?" He looked at her, as if he didn't hear her correctly._

"_Momma and Aerith always kissed my boo boo's better and they got better." She rubbed her eyes again, as she looked at him teary eyed._

"_Yuffie I don't think that it'll..."_

"_Pwease?" She whimpered, as her bottom lip quivered. Vincent merely sighed again, before lifting up her finger to his mouth and kissing it._

"_Does this even help?"_

"_Yes! Thank you, Vin vin!" She got up off the ground, as she ran over to the wall to grab the three point shuriken off the ground as she seemed fine as she could be. Vincent didn't quite understand how such a method could treat her finger. He'd have to find her band-aid later._

"_I think you've practiced enough today."_

"_Aw..."_

"_Come, it's getting late."_

"_All right..."_

"Mmm..."

Yuffie's head snuggled against her pillow as she lay in her bed underneath the covers. Leon, Aerith, and her didn't stay at Merlin's seeing as it was pretty cramp with all his books and things there. Cid mostly stayed there, when he wasn't in his Gummi garage. They stayed in one of the small houses here in the Borough that wasn't too far from Merlin's place. There was three bedrooms, one bath, a kitchen, and a living room.

She shifted underneath the sheets of her bed, as firm knocks were made on her bedroom door. She grunted as she ignore them and turned her head against her pillow before the knocks got louder.

"Go away...sleepy..."

Eventually they stopped, before the door swung open as Leon entered the room. He shook his head as he looked at her still in bed, as he reached down and shook her by the shoulder.

"Yuffie get up it's time for our training session."

"Not today, I'm tired."

"From what? We hardly even trained yesterday, since it was cut short. Now get up and get dressed."

"Two hours, Squall. Now shoo." She said, as she turned over.

"That's Leon..."

"Whatever...wake me up in two hours..."

_Fine, we'll do this the hard way._

"I said time...for...training!"

The bed sheets were snatched off of her, as Leon pulled them off of her. Yuffie was wearing just a green tank top and white panties. Yuffie jerked up as she yelped out as Leon seemed to be momentarily stunned, by her lack of clothing.

"Idiot! Why you do that for?"

"You're the one that's barely wearing anything!"

"It's MY room. Why are you looking anyway pervert!" She yelled, as she threw her pillow at him hitting him in the face. He took the pillow off his face, as his face looked pretty flustered. Aerith looked up at the ceiling as the light flickered from the thumps she heard upstairs. She sighed as she shook her head.

"Those two are always fighting." She said, as she looked in the fridge to find something to cook for breakfast for them.

'_What are you doing? Put me down! I said I wasn't going!'_

'_You're going and you're going to like it.'_

Aerith turned her head as she watched Leon carry Yuffie down the stairs like a sack of potatoes over his shoulder as she hit his back and kicked. He opened the front door before dumping her outside and tossing her clothes on top of her as he shut and locked the door.

"SQUALL!"

"Leon. Come back in an hour, when you're done practicing your aim and skills." Leon leaned back against the door, as the girl kicked at it for a good ten minutes as she yelled and called him names before it stopped as she left to go find a more secluded place to go dress before any townspeople saw her so scantily clad. Aerith gave Leon one of those looks as he ran a hand through his hair.

"What?"

"You two are like newlyweds sometimes I swear." She said, as she resumed her preparation for breakfast. "Make sure you apologize later to her."

"Whatever. She needs to learn not to be so lazy."

"Whatever you say..."

* * *

_Stupid Squall, I was having the nicest dream too. Can't really remember what it was about, but I'm sure it was really good though._

Yuffie grumbled to herself, as she was in the bailey. She had finished clothing herself, as she took out her shuriken's and looked at a target that was drawn high on one of the walls. Her arm drew back before chucking the star up at it. She beginning to throw various shuriken at her target, as she jumped up into the air tossing them from different angles as she teleported back and forth in a puff of smoke each time. Each one knocking the other one from the center target as she focused on one single point. She dropped back down onto the ground on her feet nimbly, as she exhaled before jumping in terror at the sudden voice that spoke to her.

"Your aim has improved..."

Yuffie turned her head as she saw the tall caped man descend down the stairs towards her.

"Geeze, you scared me Vincent! Why didn't you say something earlier?"

"Sorry, but you seemed busy when you came into the Bailey."

"Wait. You been here the _whole_ time?" She looked at him, as her cheeks reddened.

"Yes...I slept here last night."

"Pervert! You watched me undressed!" She yelled at him. He merely blinked as he was slightly dumbfounded by her sudden outburst.

"You were already undressed when you came here." He said, before stepping aside as he dodged a shuriken that was thrown at him.

"You know what I mean!" She yelled at him, as she went to her pocket to snag another shuriken out.

"I didn't watch you get dressed." He awaited for her to throw another weapon at her, before she cried out. He watched her jump up and down on her feet as she held her hand.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" She said, as she blew on her hand. Vincent jumped down from the top of the steps to where she was, as he grabbed her wrist as she kept bouncing up and down in his hold. He noticing the cut on her palm that went up almost to her finger. "It stings!"

"That's what happens when you're wreck less." He said, as he looked at her hand as the wound didn't look too serious as it wasn't deep. He noticed the dark crimson blood running from her cut as the smell brushed up along his nostrils. He exhaled slightly, before he shook his head trying to knock off the rising feeling he was getting in his stomach.

_Control it..._

"Just do something...it hurts real, real bad." She said, as she was a little hysterical. He sighed, as this wasn't helping. He pulled her hand forward as his lips pressed against her finger kissing it. This had ceased Yuffie's movements, as she quietly stared at him blushing as he kissed her finger.

'_Just like last time, but...it feels different. Why do I feel embarrassed by it?'_

She quietly looked at him, as his lips brushed back against her finger before he pulled back. He calmly took out a handkerchief from his pocket and wrapped it around her hand and tied it.

"It's not a band-aid, but it will do for now." He said, as he let go of her hand as he stood there as if nothing had happened.

"Y..yeah. Oh, hey why don't you come have breakfast with me and Aerith? She should be done by now and don't say you don't need it. Everyone needs to eat." She said, as she quickly changed the subject.

"Very well."

"Great, follow me." She said, as she walked up the stairs as he followed behind her. She held her hand that was wrapped by his handkerchief as she quietly walked through the bailey.

'_What is this feeling?'_

**TBC**

_Gah, this chapter was a bit lame. I hope the next one turns out better than this. I have too many stories! I'm swamped!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Returning Shadows**

**A/N**: _I'm quite please people are taking a interest in the story. 3 Huzzah. Well, enjoy Chapter 3 then._

**Chapter Three**

There was an awkward silence in the room, as there was some tension between the two men who sat across from one another at the table. Vincent's cloak hanged over the chair he sat in, as he would be slightly difficult to eat while wearing it. Though, he didn't bother taking off his protective clawed glove. He lifted his cup of coffee too his lips as he sipped from it slowly. Leon looked at him, as he noticed he had some very high etiquette despite his appearance. Which only questioned how he could be around someone life Yuffie. Who lacked etiquette, manners, and poise at times. Though Yuffie didn't really have the time to be learning all of that, despite Aerith trying to teach her. Since, she was always fighting in tournaments, training with him, and defending the town from heartless. Yuffie jumped down the stairs before she ran into the kitchen as she vaulted off one of the tops of the chairs before falling down into it.

"Always know how to make a entrance, huh?" Leon said, as she looked at her.

"Yep. I have to be the center of attention. Oh, and don't think I haven't forgotten what you did to me this morning either." She said looking down at the her plate in front of her grabbing her fork and quickly began to eat as she scarfed down her food.

"Honestly Yuffie, don't put your elbows on the table." Aerith said, as she turned off the stove as she sat down at the table.

"Hey not my fault. The table should move if it doesn't want my elbows on it." She mumbled between bites, as she swallowed her food. Vincent shook his head putting his cup back down on the table.

"I still see your manners need much more improvement." He said.

"Oh, well your social skills could use a little work as well." She said sticking her tongue out. "In a way, you and Squall are sort of the same."

"Don't compare me to him." They both said. Aerith stifled a small laugh, as Yuffie grinned.

"Told you."

"Hmph." Leon rolled his eyes looking back at his newspaper. Yuffie quietly reached over trying to swipe a piece of bacon from Leon's plate.

"Take it and you might lose a hand." He said, without looking up from his paper."

"So, violent." She teased, before pulling her hand back as she looked at Vincent. Yuffie reached over as she snagged his cloak from behind him as she wrapped it around herself. It covering half of her face up to her nose as she got up.

"Shrouded in darkness I am as invisible as the night!" She said, as Leon looked at her as if she had lost her mind. Vincent merely sat there, before taking another sip of his coffee as she jumped over behind him and hugged him from behind. "Her victim cornered as he has no escape. Oh, how will he escape?" Vincent sat there quietly sipping his coffee as he lifted his plate before lifting it up to her face before she took it. He wasn't really all that hungry.

"The beast is pleased, until another day." She said, as Aerith giggled at the shinobi's antics. She sniffed the plate, but a odd smell from the cloak made her wrinkle up her nose. She couldn't quite place it, but it smelled.

"Ew, when was the last time you washed this?" She asked, as she put the plate down.

"I don't really remember. What you're smelling is probably the remains of an animal or monster." He said casually, before the young girl shrieked as she pulled it off.

"Well, it needs to be washed and the rest of your clothes. You might wanna take a shower." She said, as she put the cape back over the chair. "Stinky."

"I suppose."

"The bathroom is two doors down when you go up the stairs." Aerith said, as she got up from her chair as she took her plate to the sink. "Leave your clothes in front of the door. Me or Yuffie will grabbed them."

"Thank you, Aerith." He said, as he got up, as he left the kitchen.

"Yuffie you can be...very weird." Leon said, as he looked over to her.

"You know you love it." She said, as Leon merely shook his head before looking down at his plate as he noticed the bacon that was there earlier wasn't present.

"Wha?" He looked over at Yuffie who was nibbling on it playfully.

"It's so good, I wonder if Leon wants any." She said, as Leon rubbed a hand on his forehead.

_I can't even eat in peace._

---

"_No!"_

"_If you just..."_

"_No!"_

"_Yuffie, you're being real difficult. Just take it."_

"_...no." _

_Vincent Valentine sighed, as got down on the floor and looked underneath the bed to see the young girl backed up against the wall. He reached under to her his hand grabbing a small limb before he dragged her out and held her upside down by her foot as she squealed out and tried to kick and punch him as her arms and legs didn't even reach him._

"_I don't want one!" She yelled out, before he calmly walked out of her room and down the hall to the bathroom. She screaming 'Da water is evil' the whole time. He shut the door behind him as he put her down on the floor._

"_Trai...tor!"_

"_Look, I ran your bath. You're filthy from being outside. Just take it, please." He said, as he was arguing with a 7 yr old._

"_You take one!" She retorted, before pushing him with whatever little strength she had to knock him off balance. There was a loud splash, as Vincent sat there in the tub with his legs hanging over the edge. His body soaked with water, as he looked at the girl laughing at him. The girl was more trouble than she was worth. He gave a defeated sigh, as he leaned back._

"_Happy now? I'm taking one."_

_She nodded her head, before she hopped over the tub and into the water wearing her clothes as she began to splash around in the water getting it everywhere. He couldn't help, but manage a smile on his lips._

Vincent leaned up against the shower, as the hot jets of water hit his body. His hair falling over his shoulders and along his back. He closed his eyes, as this place was still as quiet as ever. Despite it's appearance at the moment, it was still very serene. He opened his eyes as he looked up at the ceiling, as the tear drops of water ran along from his eyes and down along his cheek.

_I really shouldn't be here..._

_**Why, because you know don't belong here or is it because you might end up killing more innocent people?**_

_It's not me...it's you...because of you I can barely be in contact with another human being._

_**Really, Vincent how childish. Blame me for everything when you're part to blame as well. Remember, I never tell you to pull the trigger.**_

A pale hand came to his forehead as he sighed quietly to himself. His body hunched over in the bathtub with water running down along his backside. He slid down onto his knees with his head hanging as his wet ebony hair hide his face.

_What...am I going to do if I lose it like I did long ago...?_

A sick feeling rose in his stomach, as he could remember the blood and horror on the people's faces that night. The smell of human flesh and burning corpses painted in his mind. It was something he could never forget and something that nauseated him every time he thought of it. He could feel the bile slowly rising in his throat. His hand cupped over his mouth as he coughed violently. It was like he could see it happening all over again.

Aerith hummed to herself pulling the long cloak out of the washing machine as she flapped it up and down in the air a few times before she put it in the dryer. It looked a bit tattered, maybe she could sew up a few tears later. Well, at least it didn't look as worst as Cloud's cloak did. Though Cloud didn't really wanted it fixed when she offered him some time ago. Aerith sighed to herself, since Cloud has been gone for more than a few months now. She wondered what he was up to.

Yuffie put his clothes down on top of her bed, as she sat down. She curiously picked up the clawed metal glove that sat on top of them slowly. It was pretty creepy seeing it off of his arm like this cause she use to think it was just attached to his arm all together. Her head turn side to side looking around, before she slid her hand down into the empty glove. She flinched a bit as it hugged her arm. Her hand clenched and released as she looked at her hand.

"I don't see how he wears this. My arm is starting to sweat." She said beginning to pull off, but to her dismay it wouldn't come off._ "Uh oh..."_

She pulled at the glove firmly as she tried to get it off, but it felt like it squeezed her hand even more. Yuffie began to panic as she thought this thing would never come off her hand as tugged and even chewed on it, but it still didn't come off. Her arm waved up and down quickly hoping it'd just slide off. After 5 minutes, her arm got tired before she panted.

"Man, this thing is like a vice. How do I get it off! The glove is cursed!"

"What...are you doing?"

Yuffie turned her head as she saw Vincent standing at the door. He was dressed in a blue robe. His hand rubbing a towel along the side of his head against his wet hair that lay down over his shoulders and down along his back. She quickly put her hand behind her back, as she waved to him.

"Eh, heh...N..nothing."

"You're a bad liar." He said, as he walked over to her as he tossed the towel on the floor. He grabbing her arm behind her back as he lifted it up. "Relax your muscles."

"What?"

"Relax your arm. I'm going to yank it off."

"What? It might take my arm off!" She protested.

"It will if you don't relax and quit being so tense."

She swallowed hard, as she closed her eyes. Trying her best to relax, but the thought of her arm being torn off did come to mind.Shivers ran up her spine as she waited for him to possibly rip her arm off with it still inside the glove.

"O..ookay, I'm ready now."

"Open your eyes. It's already off." He said.

"Huh?" One eye peeked open as she noticed the glove was off her arm, as Vincent was holding it.

_I didn't even feel that..._

"Ohh, my precious, precious hand." She said as hugged her freed hand. Vincent sat down next to her as he put the glove down as it had a few bite marks down on it now. He put the towel back over his head as he began to towel dry his hair. Yuffie watched him and then looked at his arm as she noticed it had scars all over it.

_Is that why he wears it? _

Her hand reached over slowly to his arm. Her finger tips pressing against the soft pale skin of the man. Yuffie jumped at the sudden jerk he gave as if he was suddenly burned and if like a machine his hand quickly grabbed her arm. She looked at him wide eyed, as he pulled the towel from his head. He looking at her with the same blank serious expression on his face. He noticed her startled expression, before calming down.

"Forgive me." He mumbled, releasing her arm.

"What was THAT all about?" She asked.

He said nothing.

"Don't give me your silent treatment."

Still nothing.

"Well, fine be like that." She said. She'd be lucky if she could even get a sentence out of him. It seemed he only spoke when necessary. Though, Yuffie would just have to bug him like she did Leon constantly. Until Leon decided to chase her off that is and threaten to extend their training sessions. Though, Vincent didn't seem to react like Leon. He'd just stay quiet like he wasn't listening to her at all, that only angered her a bit that he was ignoring her. Well, he really wasn't. He listened to every word she said though he didn't feel the need to respond back. Yuffie gave a sigh of defeat as she hopped off of her bed and walked towards the door to leave him to dress. She shutting the door behind her leaving him by himself.

Vincent looked down at his left arm with the scars going down along it. It disgust him that he had these and that Yuffie had actually touched this hideous arm of his. He wondered what possessed her to touch this damned arm of his much less why would someone as innocent at her want to be friends with a...

"...monster."

—-

Leon was fast asleep on the couch in the living room. The newspaper over his face as he slept soundly. He didn't really sleep to soundly seeing all the events that had happen yesterday. Though knowing that 'man' was upstairs in the house wasn't any better, though Leon was too tired to think at the moment. It had only been a few minutes after he had dozed off and it was only second it took him to wake up as he jerked at the sudden weight on his stomach that dropped on top of him out of now here. He grimace in pain, before he lifted the paper off his face to see Yuffie sitting on top of him with a grin on her face.

"Hey there."

"..." He put the newspaper back over his face.

"Hey! No sleep for Squall." She said, snatching the paper off his face.

"Leon and you do know you're obnoxious right?" He said letting his right hand raise and come to his forehead. He closed his eyes.

"Only to you Squally." She sang. Leon grimaced at the pet nickname 'Squally' he hated that more than her calling her Squall.

"Whatever. What do you want, Yuffie?"

"I thought we were going to train."

"No we're not. Aeris won't let me train until my wound heals." He said.

"Oooh, Squall's whipped!" She snickered making a 'whoopah' sound.

"..." He rubbed his temples feeling her bounce up and down on his stomach. "Are you leaving any time soon or are you just going to torture me more?"

"Maybe and yes. I told you I haven't forgotten what you did to me this morning." She said.

"Of course 'you' wouldn't." Leon sighed. "Can you annoy me later Yuffie? I'm tired..."

"Tch, you and Vincent are such party poopers. Fine. I'll leave you alone...for now."

"Thank yo–"

Leon trailed off as he had slid his hand from his face. Yuffie had leaned down and kissed him on his mouth which caught him off guard. Though it was more of a quick peck really.

"Sleep tight then, Squally." She said, jumping off of him and over the arm of the sofa. He didn't even correct her as he was momentarily stunned by the kiss. His gloved finger tips pressing touching his own lips lightly. It wasn't really that big of a deal, but why did it make him feel odd?

"_Hey Squally!"_

"_Hm?"_

_Squall was leaning against the front gates of Radient Garden as he was looking down at the crystal steps that had water running from them and dropping down into the water below. He turned his head noticing Yuffie running towards him. He smiled getting ready to be jumped by the small girl. It was something he was accustom to if she wasn't trying to jump him without him knowing. He tossed her up into the air once as she had jumped into his arms._

"_Hehe."_

"_Aren't you suppose to be doing your lessons with Master Ansem?"_

"_It's boringggg and Grandpa Ansem didn't have any ice cream today." She said._

"_Figures, he probably bribes you with ice cream." He tickled her as she giggled. "So, why are you out here then?"_

"_I wanted to ask you somethin'" She said._

_Squall sat down with his legs hanging off the side of the ground with Yuffie sitting in his lap, "Ask away."_

"_Do you have a girlfriend?"_

"_A...wha?" He was taken back by the 9 yr old girl question. "No, not really. Why do you ask?"_

"_Cause Aerith was reading me a book, but it wasn't my picture book." She said._

'_Must have been once of Aerith's romance novel's she's always reading all the time.'_

_Leon thought to himself before he nodded his head a little, "I see."_

"_That settles it then! I'm gonna be your girlfriend." She said proudly._

_Squall blinked as he laughed a little, "So, you're my girlfriend now?"_

"_Yep!" She nodded her head._

"_Well, guess that means I can kiss you now."_

"_Kiss?" Yuffie looked at him before sticking her tongue out, "Ew, no. You got co..cooties!"_

"_Cooties? Oh yeah? Let's see if you get cooties too!" He said as he assaulted her with kisses on the cheek._

"_Ewwww! I got cooties!" She yelled, squirming around in his arms._

**TBC**

_How was that? Won't update this for a little bit. Not too long, it might be updated next week while I'm updating other stories. Bleh, this chapter was a bit short though I'll make the next one a little longer okay? Read my other stories!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Returning Shadows**

**A/N**: _This story is getting as popular like Threads of Memories and My Little Valentine. Or maybe you all just like Vincent and Yuffie parings. P We'll see if they'll be paired._

**Chapter Four**

"Dead?"

"I'm afraid so."

Leon frowned as he stood there with one of the local law enforcement of Hollow Bastion. The Restoration Committee, meaning Leon, Aeris, and Yuffie, were more like the higher ups since they battled the heartless. Leon figured it was best to let the authorities handle small things like thieves, peace disturbance, and etc. Lately, Hollow Bastion hasn't been as peaceful as it use to be. Leon stepped over the yellow tape that ran from one wall to another that had blocked off the area from the citizens. One of the officers ran past him with his mouth covered making a loud gagging noise.

"Oh..oh god! That's horrible...no human could do that...urrp!"

Leon glanced back over his shoulder, before turning his vision to the ground. He eyeing the cobblestone ground as it was stained with dark red splotches that trailed over towards a lifeless corpse.

_Blood._

_And there was a lot of it._

He followed it over to the body, noticing it was a man. What Leon saw made his stomach twist in knots. The man's clothes was shredded along his body and imprints of claw marks etched deep within the tissue of his arm, chest, and legs. It also looked like the flesh was eaten off of the bone. No heartless could have did this. Usually, when a heart was stolen the body dissipates away not leaving a trail behind, not even blood. By the looks of it, it looked like a vicious animal attack.

"What do you make of it Mr.Leon?" The officer walked up behind him.

"Possibly an animal, a **big** one as a matter of fact." Leon furrowed his brow for a moment and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Keep the crowd control to a minimum. We don't need the citizen's going into a panic. And get someone to deliver the body to the infirmary and clean this mess up."

"Yes, sir." He saluted, as Leon walked away from the gruesome scene stepping back over the yellow tape line.

"Aerith's going to have a hard time with this..." Leon sighed knowing that she probably wouldn't be able to handle something like this at all. Aerith was mostly use to caring for the sick and helping the injured, but this...this just might be too much for the gentle woman to handle.

_How am I going to tell her?_

Leon frowned to himself. Him and Yuffie would need to do patrol around Hollow Bastion later on tonight. Just to be safe, since it seemed the killings would happen during the dead of night. He was surprised that there were no witnesses that would see any of this happen or any reports of any strange sounds heard at night. He might need to question some people later.

"Hey, Squall!"

"Hm?"

Leon snapped out of his thoughts for a moment as he saw Yuffie running towards him. She stopped short of him grinning as usual. Yuffie always seem to have a cheery disposition all the time. Though, Leon was having second thoughts about taking her on patrol with him now. He couldn't let her see something as horrible as what he just saw. God, knows how she'd react to a dead body as if seeing the death of her parents weren't enough already.

"Hey..." He said in a low voice.

"What? No correction of your name this time?" She tilted her head, "What's up? A long face doesn't suit you, ya know? Something happened?"

"You could say that."

"Well, what happened?" Yuffie asked curiously.

"Well, there was an attack." Leon said.

"Oh..." Yuffie smile turned into a frown, "So, someone was attacked?"

Leon nodded his head, "And it wasn't a heartless." He watched her shuffle her feet as he knew what else she was going to ask.

"They're dead." He folded his arms, "Tonight we patrol the area and keep a look out for an animal that has some pretty large claws and possibly as big as I am. We need to try to keep the casualties down to minimum of 80 percent."

Yuffie nodded her head a little, "All right. I'll prepare myself then."

Leon looked around for a moment and then back to Yuffie, "So, where's the tall _friend_ of yours? Still gone?"

"Sleeping." She said.

"Sleeping?" Leon raised a brow. The man had been hanging around here for at least two weeks or so now. He had disappeared for a few days, much to Yuffie's disappointment. He didn't seem like the type to be sleeping during the day or night for that matter. The man didn't seem to sleep or let his guard down for even a moment. He slept with his gun at his side. It was abnormal that was for sure. If was as if he was waiting for something or someone.

"He just got back this morning I think."

"And you're not concerned he's been gone for a few days without a trace?" Leon raised a brow as Yuffie shook her head.

"Well, it's not like he's going to tell me where he's been, but long as he's back I'm happy." She smiled.

"I see. Well, we should go over to Merlin's and see if he knows anything about these attacks. Then we should ask Cid to do a scan of all of Hollow Bastion and see if it detects anything abnormal." Leon brushed past her making his way up the stairs that led towards the Market. Quick footfalls behind him as Yuffie jogged behind him.

"Hope so. If this keeps up we'll have to give the townspeople set curfews then." Yuffie sighed.

Leon said nothing as her words seem to go through one ear and out the other. His mind was preoccupied by the strange silent man, Vincent Valentine. It was odd that he came back just after this killing. Though, he can't jump to conclusions just because of his peculiar appearance. No, he couldn't have did any of that. By how the corpse looked, it seemed like an wild animal had just fed off of the body. Plus, there weren't any gunshot wounds at all. Well, that ruled him out...for now, but what was roaming around Hallow Bastion terrorizing innocent civilians?

---

"U..ugh..."

Vincent groaned under his breath as he was sprawled upon the couch. His cape draped over his body as his arm hung off the edge of the couch to the floor, where his hand rested upon his gun. He slowly opened his eyes focusing his vision as he tried to figure out where he was. That's right, he was in the living room, but why?

"Wha..."

Vincent put a hand to his head closing his eyes for a moment. He remembered trudging inside here at the wee hours of the morning and then collapsing upon the couch. Then he had drifted off into a deep slumber for a few hours. Everything was a little vague, what was he doing last night? He's never been so exhausted. The man slowly pulled himself up as put his back to the couch, before quickly pulling away growling in pain. His back was sore and it was very, very painful. He could feel something running along down his back, as a hot pain went up his spine. It was probably the same wound again that re-opened. Vincent stood up on both feet as he proceeded to leave the living room area and towards the front door to take his leave when he was stopped short of Aerith's voice.

"Vincent you're leaving all ready?"

"Yes..."

He turned his head slightly, seeing the pink clad woman standing at the foot of the stairs. She walked over to him and put a hand upon his back.

"Yuffie's going to be upset if you leave like that again. You just got back after being gone for a few days." Aerith frowned a little hoping she would be able to talk to him.

"...she shouldn't be so concerned for me." He said in his usual monotone.

Aerith shook her head a little, "Well, you can't help but worry about your friend. Try to keep that in mind and don't do anything to make her worry. Okay?"

"..."

He silently looked at her for but a moment, before turning the door knob as he left out front door; it closed behind him as he left Aerith alone. The woman shifted her weight to her hip sighing inwardly. She then raised a hand to brush a lock of her hair from her eyes, but noticed the wet dark stain on her hand.

"What's this...?"

Aerith leaned closer to her palm and sniffed it slowly. She pulled away in disgust at the smell, before a frown came to her lips.

"Blood...that means Vincent's injured. Vincent!"

She quickly opened the door and ran out looking around for the pale man. Her head turning back and forth as she saw no sign of him anywhere. He left as quickly as he came. How can he go around with such a wound on his back? Isn't he concerned it could get infected or worst? She had to find him. Aerith took a step forward, before a hand grabbed her wrist.

"Ms. Aerith, we need your help in the infirmary!" A officer said, before quickly dragging her away.

"B..but!" She followed him as he lead her away from the front of her house. Aerith glanced over her shoulder for a moment and then back in front of her.

_Vincent will just have to wait then..._

_--- _

"Yes, well I haven't heard of such a beast I'm afraid."

The old wizard adjusted the specs upon his nose as he looked at Leon and Yuffie. Merlin flipped through the pages of one his books as a finger trailed down the page as his eyes looked over the small print.

"If I had more of a detailed description of this horrible monster I might be able to help." He said. "Not much to go on in my books."

"Well, we'll give you one as soon as we see it tonight." Leon said, before walking over to Cid who was at his computer. "Any luck yet?"

"Not, yet I'm afraid. Damn, how'd this happen with such a perfect defense system I designed? It would have picked up a threat like that." Cid spat typing in some commands before a red bar popped up with the words 'Not found' flashing upon the screen. "It slipped right through it. Dammit!" Cid's fist slammed against the console.

"Don't get too worked up over it Cid. I guess me and Yuffie will just have to track the animal down. It doesn't seem like it'll come out in the day time, so looking for it at night is our best bet. Just do a scan of Hollow Bastion again when night fall comes." Leon stated before he made his way to the front door. "I'm going to see how Aerith is doing in the infirmary. Just in case she isn't up to it."

"Wait, I'll go too." Yuffie ran over to him.

"Sorry, Yuffie, but you can't come."

"What? Why not?" She demanded.

"It's just something you don't need to see." Leon frowned and held her shoulders, "So, don't follow me all right?"

"But..." Yuffie sighed.

"Just promise me, all right?"

She looked up at him noticing the seriousness and perhaps even weariness within his eyes. It was obvious he didn't want her to go, since he was trying to protect her. Leon had always been protecting her, ever since the invasion of heartless years ago upon Radient Garden. Yuffie gave him a solemn nod of her head as he let go over her shoulders slowly.

"Thank you. I'll be back as soon as I can." Leon said, as he left out the wooden door of Merlin's home.

"I guess I'm stuck here with you two old guys I guess." Yuffie turned around.

"I'm not old!" Both Cid and Merlin yelled.

"Hehe, you two are so defensive. Nothing wrong with being _old._" She grinned.

"If anyone is old, it's that geezer over there." Cid gestured towards Merlin.

"What, what? An old geezer am I?" Merline fumed before pulling his wand out. "Let's see how much of an old geezer I am now!"

With a wave of his wand, various jolts of light spat from the tip of the rod like lightning. It hitting against Cid's computer as the light would burst into many sprinkles. This surprised Cid as he toppled out of his chair and the piece of straw he chew on had fell out from his mouth. Yuffie couldn't help but laugh at the hilarious scene, before Cid recollected himself and got up from the floor.

"What in sam hill was that for? What'd I tell ya, about all that hocus pocus mess!" Cid spat.

Yuffie was enjoying the hilarious scene between the two. It wouldn't be the first time they would fight like this and wouldn't be the last that's for sure. They usually would just tire themselves out as usual and go back to being buddies. Well, Yuffie was enjoying it until one of Merlin's magic balls had came at her. With quick reflexes she ducked down, as it hit the door bursting into hundreds of little sparkles. She got herself up and stomped her foot on the ground.

"Hey, watch what you're doing!" She yelled.

Her voice was unheard as they continued to bicker and throw things back at one another. Yuffie had to dodge flying objects and magic tossed in different directions. After a few minutes, she decided now would be a good time to retreat for awhile. She opened the door as she ran out looking back to make sure nothing else was flying towards her. Though she failed to look in front of her as she had suddenly crashed into someone making her fall backward, before they quickly took hold of her waist to keep her from hitting the ground.

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah, sorry about that. I wasn't watching where I was..."

She lifted her head up as she realized who she had just bumped in to. A grin coming to her lips," Hey, Vinnie you're up and here I thought you'd spend all day sleeping."

He released her as he stood there, quiet as ever, just looking at the bubbly girl in front of him. She tilted her head looking at him as she put her hands on her hips.

"Geeze, a little grumpy after you nap huh?" She gave him a slap on the back. Vincent grimace as the corner of his right eye twitched from the hard slap to his backside. "You shouldn't really be outside you know, it isn't safe. Plus, it look like it's going to rain for sure today."

Yuffie gestured towards the sky that wasn't it's usual radiant blue today. Instead, it's space was populated by dark gray and white clouds that crowded one another. She only hoped it didn't rain cause she didn't want to be out side, in the dark for that matter, looking for a strange wild animal while looking like a drenched rat. Plus, it would probably be harder to pick up on any trail it might have left behind if the rain washes it away.

"Not safe?" Vincent asked.

"Yeah. There's some type of animal we think that's roaming around Hollow Bastion. It killed someone, we're thinking maybe last night." She explained.

"I see..." Vincent looked away from her as his eyes slowly scanned around the area of the borough.

"Anyhow, I need to get my gear ready. Me and Leon are going to go find and possibly kill it." She said.

This caught Vincent's attention as his eyes snapped back looking towards Yuffie, "You're...going to hunt it?"

"Yeah, no big deal I guess." She shrugged.

"You don't need to go." He said.

"Wha?" His words caught the young shinobi off guard, as she gave him a confused look. "Why not? I can take care of myself."

"If it killed someone it can kill you as well." Vincent's eyes narrowed.

"Eh? Why so serious all of a sudden? I've destroyed many heartless before this 'thing' should be no different if it's just some wild animal."

"It's just..."

"Just?" Yuffie looked up into his eyes, as he slowly closed them turning his head slightly. The hem of his cloak covering his nose a little as his head lowered.

"I'm concerned for your well-being." He said finally.

There was a soft roll of thunder from above them as the words left his mouth. Small drops of rain slowly falling down from the gray smears of clouds that sheeted the sky like a blanket.

"You're worried about me?" Yuffie asked.

Vincent Valentine wasn't really the kind of guy to show or tell his feelings. It's just always how he's been, since she knew him anyway. He was silent, clam, and pretty emotionless. Vincent Valentine definitely not cold or heartless. If he was he wouldn't have save her life years ago, though she wondered why he'd have this invisible wall around him that prevent people from getting to his feelings.

"..."

"So, you **are** worried about me then?" Yuffie grinned.

"..."

"Oohh, I think I'm rubbing off on you." She giggled.

"...hn"

"Hey, I haven't introduced you to Merlin and Cid yet, but..." She turned her head back, still hearing the commotion from inside. "Well, maybe another time. Since, you're so **worried** about me why don't you come with me and Squall. We could use the extra help."

"Is that wise?" Vincent asked.

"Oh sure! Besides, with two big strong guys protecting me there's no problem right?"

Vincent gave a silent nod of agreement. A single drop of rain hit his cheek before another drop followed in pursuit. He didn't even flinch as it rolled down along his cheek to his jaw. Another rumble of thunder echoed over Hollow Bastion, as the sky began to shed it's tears over the town gently.

"Stay right here and I'll go get my gear okay? **Don't** go anywhere, okay?" She said, though it sounded more like a command. The girl then turned on her heels and ran down the street through the borough as she turned a corner. Vincent sighed quietly under his breath, as he looked up towards the darkening sky watching the flicker of lightning that quietly danced behind the clouds.

_It's just like that night..._

**TBC**

Sorry, it took me awhile to get this up. Been working on some of my animation in Flash MX. Check out some of my stuff on******_www.ladyk. _**_anyhow, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Hope I made it long enough._


End file.
